Unknown
by ksjf2012
Summary: SO i don't have a title for this yet, but it's a Kogan, Jarlos, family story. If anyone has any ideas for a title let me know.
1. Chapter 1

In movies, when people go to funerals for some reason it's always raining. I don't know if the directors or whoever did it on purpose, but raining at funerals always made everything seem worse. Maybe it was to hide the tears the actors were shedding. With rain, no one can tell if your crying your eyes out, unless you're making noise which if you are, you must be very upset and really hurt. If your sobbing, and the tears don't seem to want to stop, you must have really cared about who is being put six feet under. Right next to your parents. It must be hard for someone to watch…their baby sister get buried at such a young age, for something so heart breaking as…an overdose. It must really be hard for a brother to see his entire family under three headstones. It must really be hard for him to want to go on anymore. It must really suck to be him. Yeah…it really sucks to be me.

It was awful to get the call, and worse to get on that plane and fly back home to bury my last line of family. Actually, I stayed relatively stone face through all of that. But two days later, sitting in the rain watching her body get put in the ground…I'm a complete wreck. And who can blame me? She was only 31 years old. Her life wasn't even half way done. She had maybe 50 years left. This wasn't right. And if I had to be honest, she should be watching me get put in the ground. This was all just so wrong. But…there was a silver lining. I wasn't completely alone. I had my entire world right next to me, trying to shield me from the rain with a black umbrella. And in his arms, also trying to shield him, was our 1 year old son. I didn't have to through all of this alone, but I still felt like it was wrong. Even as I turned to see him, unlike when I usually saw him, I felt like I was staring at someone I barely knew. But only for a second because he turned to me pushed our son up on his shoulder and moved the umbrella to the hand holding around his bottom. His free hand wiped his face quick, trying to hide the numerous tears running down his face, and then he set his hand on my knee gently and squeezed. I closed my eyes and put one hand on his and laced our fingers together. His wedding band was cold to the touch but it didn't matter. Everywhere on my body was freezing. And not because of the pouring down rain.

I walked up beside the grave by myself and blinked away the rain hitting my eyes as best as I could. I gently tossed the one red rose into the grave on top of the casket and wiped my eyes on my shoulders shoving my hands into my pockets. I turned and tried to ignore the gazes of everyone staring at me. I hurried back to Logan who gently handed me Adam, our baby and grabbed his own rose walking to Katie's gave. I watched him with eyes full of love, loving how understanding, and how upset he was. She was my sister, but he had also known her since she was born. It probably hurt him just as much as it hurt me. Well maybe not that much. But he was still very hurt and when he turned around and walked to me, I raised an arm and let him collide into my body so I could hold around him and our one year old who was also starting to cry, probably because he was cold. We were done here, and much like I did with my parents grave every year I would come back here and talk to all three of them, telling them about my life. It would be the only time I would ever be able to talk to them again.

Our drive back to my parents' house, which was being used by Katie since our parents died, was quiet and slow. I wanted to be careful in the rain, but I also just wanted to get home and sleep as best as I could. But there was something huge that I needed to take care of, and I wasn't even sure how to begin. When we pulled down my childhood street and I got right in front of my childhood home, there were two other cars parked there. I heard Logan sigh softly and get out fast to grab Adam. I also got out and grabbed the baby bag along with Logan's long coat. I walked behind him smiling small at Adam, glancing back at me, with his hood on and mittens on his hands. He smiled at me though clutching onto Logan's black jacket. I slipped an arm around Logan's waist and quickly pushed the front door open. Logan stepped in rocking Adam on his hip and both of us slowed down seeing out guests already sitting in the living room.

It was weird to see Katie's daughter. She looked just like her. She was just a 15 year old version of my baby sister, and at this moment, she was under mine and Logan's custody. All we needed to do was sign the adoption papers and until she was 18, she was going to live with us. I was okay with the idea mostly because she was the last line of my blood, beside my own child, and I know if the circumstances were reversed, Katie would take care of my child. And of course Logan didn't complain either, which I was grateful for. And now as we walked into the house, me shutting the door softly, all four people sitting around the living room stood up slowly and gave us sad smiles. Logan turned to me slowly and grabbed my hand. I walked to him and let him kiss my mouth softly. "I'm going to go change Adam, and then put him down." I nodded and smiled small kissing Adam's head. "I love you." It was a small whisper that only I heard that made me close my eyes and nod softly.

"I love you too babe." I opened my eyes fast and watched him smile at our guests and excuse himself before heading to the stairs. I glanced over to my two best friends fast and saw Carlos sigh and quietly excuse himself while he went to help Logan. I smiled at him as he patted my shoulder softly and walked to the stairs walking up quickly. I sighed and shimmied out of my black jacket tossing it to a chair softly. "Can I get anyone a drink? Maybe a soda?" I glanced down at my niece who put on a fake smile and stepped in front of James walking to me.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you real quick." I nodded and set a hand on her shoulder nodding. I glanced to the CPS worker who smiled small and cleared her throat.

"I'll take a soda if you're offering." I nodded and turned to James who shook his head and smiled small. I gently set a hand on the back of Lisa's neck and led her to the kitchen. I let her go and walked over to the fridge pulling it open.

"I think…you and Uncle Logan…I mean…the worker already told me there our other options…I don't have to go with you guys." I spun fast holding two soda cans and let my mouth drop open. She did the thing I always hated Katie use to do, and tucked hair behind her ear and looked down shaking her head. "You already have your own baby…I'd just be in the way and I'd be a waste of time and energy you guys shouldn't be wasting."

"Lisa." She looked up quick and wiped under her eyes. I felt my heart snap and walked to her setting the cans on the counter and quickly pulled her into me. Her arms wrapped tight around my back and pushed her face into my chest, sobbing quietly. I had sat next to her at the funeral, and while I watched my baby sister get put in the ground, she watched her mother, and I knew better than anyone what that felt like. It was awful and to know she was feeling this way, because she thought we didn't need to waist our time or energy, killed me. I quickly wrapped my arms underneath her arms and pulled her up fast making her feet come off the ground. Her arms went around my neck and I held her tight. "You are not going to go through this alone. You never have to be alone Lisa. You are my family and I love you and will look after you for ever and ever, okay? Logan and I are going to take care of you." She sobbed quietly in my chest still and one of my hands went to the back of her head, and wrapped my fingers in her short brown hair. I gently kissed the side of her head before gently setting her back on the ground. She still clung onto me and I grabbed the two soda's and walked back out into the living room seeing Logan and Carlos walking back down the stairs. James stood back up and Carlos walked back over to him, lacing their hands together softly. They sat down and I walked over to the CPS worker setting Lisa down next to me. Logan who had a squirming Adam in his arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket sat on the other side of her and sighed softly. I opened the soda for the worker who took it, took a soft sip before setting it down and opening her briefcase on her lap.

"I am going to make this as painless and as possible so I can get out of your hair and let you guys…morn." I smiled small holding my sobbing, shaking niece. "In Katie's will, she left everything to Lisa. Money, her car, all of her belongings and a small chunk of life insurance. Because she isn't 18 yet, she can only get into the life insurance money with one of her guardians, which will be you and your husband after these papers are signed. Katie's will also said if anything were to happen to the two of you, she mentioned a James and Carlos Diamond, who I assume are you two?" I glanced over at my two best friends who nodded and held on to each other. Carlos put his face in James's neck and closed his eyes wiping under them as best as he could. I turned back to the CPS worker who smiled small and glanced at Lisa in my arms. "Because she's over 14 she will also need to sign that she is going to live under your supervision." I nodded and ran my hand through the brown hair on her head. "So if you guys don't have any other questions…" She set a large stack of papers on the coffee table in front of us and two pens. I glanced over at Logan who smiled down at the sleeping bundle of our baby in his arms before sighing and looking at James. James moved forward with his arms and softly took Adam from him sitting back next to Carlos who gently tucked the blanket tighter around my son. I watched Logan lean forward and clear his throat raising a piece of paper.

45 minutes later, about 20 signatures and a few questions answered, I walked Lisa's case worker out to her car and thanked her for everything. She told me how sorry she was for my loss and if I or Lisa needed anything, to just give her a call. I hurried back inside and smiled very small seeing Lisa sound asleep on the couch where I left her just seconds ago. After she signed the papers she needed to, Logan switched spots with her and she curled up into a ball after taking off her flats and fell right asleep. Logan stood up slowly yawning and motioned for me to go out into the kitchen with him. I followed after him smiling at James and Carlos who were talking quietly while holding our child. I quietly closed the kitchen door behind me and went right to the fridge pulling it open. For some reason I hadn't even noticed the state of the kitchen, or fridge and right now, it irritated me. Katie had obviously not been doing a good job of taking care her daughter because, there were only soda, and beer in the fridge along with a carton of eggs, with only two inside. I clenched my free hand down at my side and grabbed a soda opening it up and turning to face Logan. He was leaning against the sink looking at me smiling small. I walked to him and shut the fridge with my foot. I stopped right in front of him setting my can by his hand on the counter and kissed his forehead. "How you doing?" I closed my eyes tucking my fingers into his belt loops. There was a soft little kiss to my Adam's apple as both his hands went to my arms and rubbed up and down slowly.

"Well considering everything I just did today, and having to come to terms with what my sister had done with her life…I think I'm doing okay. I have you and our baby boy, and my best friends with me. I probably could be doing worse." His hands quickly wrapped around my back pulling em closer and hummed in response.

"Mmmm….how do you think Lisa's doing?" I opened my eyes slowly and looked out at the backyard through the small window behind Logan above the sink. I smiled small remembering a certain time in our youth, when Logan and I were practicing some hockey, which really meant we were making out under the tree right in the middle of our backyard. It was a good memory that made me smile. But my smile didn't last long because I remembered Katie walking out on us, telling us we were too lovey dovey for her, and she asked me if I could take her to the mall. I squeezed my eyes shut again and moved my fingers, which were tucked in his belt loops down into his pants, pulling him closer to me.

"She had tried to tell me, it would be easy for us if we didn't adopt her." He gasped quietly, holding around me tighter and I gently laid my head on top of his. "She didn't want us to waste time or energy I guess. I told her we wouldn't be and she cried and then we signed the papers. I think it's still hitting her, ya know?" He nodded against me and I shrugged. "What I can't seem to wrap around my head is why no one, Katie or even Lisa called us and asked for help. I can't' believe Katie went back on heroin, but she should have asked for help with taking care of Lisa. It makes me mad." Logan's hands dropped to my butt where he squeezed gently and then pushed me to the side. I opened my eyes and watched him walk to the fridge and freezer pulling the doors open. He sighed softly and shut the doors softly.

"You know how Katie was when she was on…" He stopped and shook his head. He hated even thinking about what Katie did to herself. "She was stubborn and persistent on trying to take care of it herself. She wouldn't have asked for her big brothers help even if she had to. Now…" He turned slowly and leaned against the fridge looking at me. "I think we should just call in a pizza or something." I smiled and nodded walking to him again. "Or I have actually been craving Chinese. Maybe I can take Carlos or James with me." I reached behind him right under his butt on his thighs and lifted him. He yelped out in surprise and wrapped his arms around my neck letting me push his legs around my waist. I set him against the fridge softly and kissed his Adam's apple. "Okay…is that a yes to Chinese?" I laughed and nodded while he ran his fingers through my hair. "Good. Adam should probably be put in bed. I didn't earlier because he was whinny but he's been asleep now for almost 30 minutes so maybe…"

"Loges. I got it. I can take care of the baby and Lisa, and you can go get some food and when you come back we can go make out in my old room like we use to when we were teenagers." He chuckled loudly over me and lightly tugged on my hair lifting my head to face him. He leaned in quick and kissed me hard making em squeeze harder onto the back of his thighs I was still holding onto. In the back of my head I heard a soft cry but ignored it. Logan clearly didn't want to, because he pulled his mouth away from mine and sighed softly. I continued to kiss his open neck eve when I heard the cry get closer and two pairs of footsteps. I regretfully pulled away from his mouth and gently set him back on the ground. He moved quick over to James who was holding Adam out. Logan took him and glanced to me. I sighed and turned to Carlos. "Would you mind going with Logan to grab some food? He's a horrible driver in the rain?" I was gently kicked on my shin but Carlos smiled and shook his head.

"No problem. I'll even do you one more and drive for him." I chuckled and nodded turning back to Logan and took Adam from his hands quick. I kissed Logan's head first before pulling Adam up to my neck where he wailed even louder than before. Carlos walked to Loan wrapping an arm around his neck and started pulling him. Before they walked out of the kitchen, Carlos stole a sweet little kiss form James who smiled and waved at them before walking out.

**So for some reason…this happened. I have been wanting to start another Kogan family story for a while now and an idea that has always been in the back of my mind, has been them adopting someone. I didn't mean to make it so sad, and dramatic with Katie and everything but I think it's going to be fun for me to write a story, like this, where both guys have to deal with a 15 year old girl and a 1 year old son. It's going to be dramatic, happy, romantic, sad, maybe scary at some points but it's going to be good. I promise. Please let me know if you have any suggestions, questions…comments…love. I'm always very willing to hear your opinions! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: Still The One

I was used to getting no sleep. Having a one year old will really drain you from any kind of good sleeping pattern. He drains you anyway. I still love him, but the kid messed up my sleep. But this was different. I wasn't sleeping tonight, because the person next to me wasn't sleeping either. His whole body was just in a strong hold of his muscles. He was upset, and he was stressed. He was sad and he was worried. And for the life of me I couldn't figure out how to help him. It killed me to know there was nothing I could do to make his pain go away especially because we've had to go through this once before. Well, technically two times before. I've watched three people now of Kendall's family get put in the ground and each time seemed to be worse than the last. And I think seeing his baby sister go under was the hardest of them all. If I know him as well as I think I do, he is blaming himself. He hates himself for not being able to help his baby sister. And you can't talk to him about it. You can't make him see it was her own fault and that none of it was his fault. He doesn't see things that way. For some reason he likes to put everyone's problems on his shoulders. He thinks he needs to save everyone. I'm afraid the harder he tries to protect the people around him, the more likely he will be to forget about his own health and safety.

Because I'm not getting any sleep I figure I could be useful and start looking at schools in L.A. for Lisa. It was weird to know I technically had a child in high school. I was, by law the legal guardian of my niece and while it made me happy I was a part of her life now, it was nerve racking. I knew squat about girls. How was I supposed to raise one? I groaned quietly to myself pushing myself up in the bed and started to slowly push the blankets off my body. "Where you going?" I smiled small turning to Kendall and bent down slowly putting my lips on his bare shoulder. He was lying on his side facing away from me, only in a pair of boxers. I slide my hand under the blanket still on his body and rested it on his hip.

"Can't sleep. I was going to do some things online." He only nodded blinking a couple times before he turned his head to look up at me. "You look tired babe. Get some sleep." I leaned down putting both hands outside his head and kissed his nose softly.

"Only if you stay with me." I sighed quietly and rubbed his nose against mine closing my eyes. "That's what I thought. Besides…Adam will probably be waking up here shortly." I nodded knowing how true that was and pushed myself up completely. I hated that it was almost 4 in the morning, and I had yet to get any sleep but so much has happened in the past week or so, I honestly didn't need sleep. I just needed a hug. "You want some coffee? Tea?" I stood up right by my side of the bed and stretched my arms over my head staring in the crib down at Adam. I heard Kendall also stand and walk over to his old desk, turning the light on. I cringed hoping the light didn't wake the sleeping baby, and sighed when he remained quiet. "When I took Lisa to bed she asked me if she was going to be going to a private school or public and I told her whatever she felt more comfortable with…" I turned and watched him pull on some jeans. I crossed my arms over my chest and walked to him feeling nothing but sadness for my family. "She would rather go to a private one. I know it will be a little expensive but…" I reached out fast with one hand and held his face softly.

"Kendall. Whatever she wants, or needs, we will give her. We'll even put some money aside for college if she decides to go." He nodded putting his hands on my hips, pulling me into him. "Lisa will never have to worry about a thing in her life again. We're going to take care of her." He nodded again kissing my lips and then let me go. "I'd love some coffee if your making some." He smirked and walked around me towards the closet where our bags were. He grabbed a black long sleeved shirt and pulled it on sighing.

"There is no coffee in this house. There isn't a lot in this house which makes me wonder if Katie was even feeding Lisa." I frowned and turned slowly hearing a soft little cry. Adam was starting to wake up very aware both Kendall and I were. "I'm going to grab some Starbucks…get some breakfast." I nodded reaching down quick to pick up Adam. I put him in my chest gently rubbing his back. "I'll be back. Let me know if you need anything." I let him kiss my cheek and held up Adam who squirmed in my arms seeing his dad. Kendall chuckled and kissed the top of his head while running one of his hands down my back to cup my butt. "I love you. Both of you."

"Love you too Kendall. Be careful." There was one last kiss to the back of my neck and when he turned I followed out after him seeing him holding a pair of shoes. We walked past Lisa's room, which used to be Katie's old room, checking in on her quietly to make sure she was sleeping. Since we got back in town and stayed in the house with her, every night Kendall and I would take turns to go and sit with her while she balled her eyes out. It was the first night in a long time where she actually slept soundly. I could see headphones in her ears and smiled small seeing Kendall smiling in at his niece. We both turned back to the stairs and walked to them trying to be quiet still. When we got down stairs I saw the light form the TV on in the living room and hoped James and Carlos didn't leave it on while they slept. But when we walked into the living room I smiled again. James was awake, a hood on his head and a blanket on his legs. He was watching old school cartoons with Carlos's sleeping body on his lap. Carlos had a blanket over his body but it looked like he was using the heat form James as his main source of warmth. He was wrapped around James's torso for dear life. James glanced up at us and frowned pushing his hood off.

"I'm going to grab some coffee. You want anything?" James quickly ran a hand through Carlos's hair waking him. Carlos slowly pushed his head off James's lap letting James stand up quick. He put one hand under Carlos's head grabbing a pillow and gently set his head on the pillow. He bent down and kissed his temple whispering something in his skin. James stood back up, Carlos yawning and nodding, and turned to us.

"Yeah let me grab my wallet." James tried to walk past Kendall put Kendall put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. James frowned and sighed. "Just two vanilla lattes." Kendall nodded and walked over to the other end of the couch gently pushing Carlos's feet towards his body softly. He sat down and pulled on his shoes fast yawning. I was a little uneasy with him going, and being tired but I knew arguing with him about it, would get us nowhere so I silently prayed for God to watch over him and keep him safe. When he stood up he cleared his throat and walked to me, kissing Adam's head one last time and then grabbed my face. He kissed my lips softly before pulling away and grabbing his keys on the small table by the front door.

James sat with me at the dining room table after helping me change Adam. He held him while I made a bottle and walked back out to them taking Adam gently and silently fed him. I watched Adam for a while before turning to James and sighing softly. He turned to me and smirked shaking his head. I glanced down quick and saw Adam now back to sleep, the bottle barely in his mouth. I smiled and set the bottle down lifting him and turning him so he could lie on my shoulder. "I see he's picked up on Kendall's messy eating habits." I laughed quietly, rubbing Adam's back and sat back. "Or maybe he's been watching Carlos." I laughed again a little louder and stretched my legs out in front of me. "How is Kendall doing?" I chuckled to myself and looked down at my lap. "That's not good." I frowned and glanced up at him.

"You know how Kendall is. He's completely destroyed. But he won't talk to anyone about it. He's just going to bottle it all up inside. Forget about the pain, and move on. Just like how he did with his mom and dad dying. I haven't quite figured out how to crack the code to get him to talk to me about it." James nodded, sympathetically and I sighed shrugging. "I guess I should be glad he doesn't do anything stupid like drink or get really angry." Again he nodded and stood up slowly.

"I can't imagine why Katie would have gone back to drugs. She didn't say anything to Kendall?" I shook my head and watched him open the fridge pulling out one of the cartons from dinner. He opened it and picked at it eating would looked like orange chicken. "It's such a shame man. She was so young. And poor Lisa. Lost her mother at 15." I nodded looking at Adam who had his mouth open slightly, a tiny snore coming out. "Well I've told you and Kendall this a thousand times, but I'll say it a thousand more times." He turned to me closing the fridge with his butt and sat back down right next to me. "I am here for you guys. You and Kendall need anything in the world let me and Carlos know. We're best friends and the duty of best friends is to stick by each other, through everything. Say the word and we'll drop everything to help you guys." I smiled and nodded leaning into him to lay my head on his shoulder. I yawned and closed my eyes feeling a little pat to my knee by James.

James tried more than three times to get me to go back to bed but I finally got my laptop open and running and had a million and one things to do. I first checked three schools closest to our house and book marked them for Lisa to look at. I also started to make a list of things to buy, and do when we got back to L.A. for Lisa. School supplies, clothes, a bed…mostly all the furniture for her room and a huge grocery list. It was a little over whelming but not bad enough for me not want to deal with. It actually was kind of fun for me to make lists for things to buy and things to do for a teenager. I was actually pretty excited I was going to be able to take her to and from school, give her a bed time, help with her homework, take her to the mall to hang out with friends…it also made me really excited for my own child to grow up so I could do it all over again.

I was pretty sure only 20 minutes had passed when Kendall walked through the door, but I checked the time and groaned to myself seeing it was just now 6:30. I also became aware Kendall was almost gone for two hours and when I walked into the living room I put my hands on my hips and frowned. He set down a few bags of groceries it looked while handing a cup holder to James. He smirked at me and walked right to me sliding his hands on my hips before he moved them down to my butt. He kissed my lips but moved his own lips down to my neck where he pecked at softly. "If I had known you were going shopping I would have come with."

"I was hoping you would have gone back to sleep." I shivered feeling his breath roam over my skin on my neck and closed my eyes running my hands through his hair. "Besides, we're going to be here for a few more days might as well make it feel like home right?" I nodded letting him slowly lift me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck holding myself up and shoved the side of my face into his. "Speaking of feeling like home…" His hands cupped under my butt hard forcing my legs to wrap around his waist. He was walking towards the stairs and when I opened my eyes I saw James smirk at us before bending over and grabbing the grocery bags. I sighed hoping we didn't fall down the stairs and break our necks when he carried us up. We were halfway up when I saw Carlos raise his head and glance around. That was all I saw because Kendall hurried up the rest of the stairs, right towards his old high school room. He stopped by the door shutting it softly and then let me down. I barely had a moment to breath before his lips were on mine, and he started kissing my life away. We blindly moved back to his bed and I fell down on my back groaning softly feeling one of his legs push between mine and rub his knee onto my crotch. His hands locked with mine and he forced them up over my head. Only then did he push off my lips and stare down at me with a mix of love and sadness. "Do you remember the night before we left for L.A.?" I smirked and nodded small. My parents let me stay over with Kendall because we had such an early flight and the Knights were like my second family anyway. However neither of our parents knew we were gay at that point or together, so when we went "to bed" we really were just going up to his room to make out. But we did more than that, that night, and I was always going to have a clear picture of when we took each other's virginities. "Right here on this bed…" He let one of my hands go and moved it slowly down my body tracing my skin through my shirt. When he stopped at the top of my sweats he shoved his hand in fast and grabbed around my dick. I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek so I didn't scream. "You let me see you fully naked for the first time, and even let me touch you somewhere other than your arms or face."

"I was a prude when I was a teenager." He chuckled over me and I opened my eyes staring up at his beautiful green ones. "You remember how we almost got caught because I screamed my head off?" He laughed closing his eyes putting his head down on my chest. "And then you shoved my face into the pillow. You've always been a romantic haven't you?" He laughed loud again and I moved my free hand down to the waist band of his jeans and popped off the button. "Do you think we're going to be okay?" He lifted his head slowly and pulled his hand out from my sweats, and let my other hand go. He put both his hands outside my body by my head and swallowed hard looking at me. "Do you think Lisa's going to be okay? Do you think we're going to be able to take care of her?" He smiled small and put his head down, resting his forehead on mine.

"Remember how no one thought we were going to make it? How everyone around us, minus our family and friends told us we wouldn't get far, and that we wouldn't have the life we wanted, or be able to watch our dreams come true?" I closed my eyes and opened my mouth to answer him but he kept going. "Do you see how far we've come? We've been married for almost 7 years now. We've been in a relationship for all our life practically and we've never been happier. I think, because I know us and I believe in us, were going to be able to give her the best life she could have. I know we'll be able to get through this, much like how we've gone through so much before. We're strong enough to overcome this and no matter what, you will always have me, and I will always have you. Nothing else matters. Besides…how hard can it be to raise a 15 year old girl?"


	3. Chapter 3:

It was the most beautiful noise in the world. And I was proud of that small noise because he was trying his absolute hardest not to make any kind of noise. But he was still letting soft little moans escape past his lips and every time those moans would sliver into my ears my muscles would clench up on my back and in my arms and I would grab a hold of his arms and squeeze. That was literally the only work I was doing. He was on top of me, his legs outside of mine bent at the knees. His hands were on my chest and his fingertips were digging softly into my skin. The one time I thrust up into him the moan comes out a little louder and deeper and his nails come out and pierce my skin on my chest. He looked down at me fast, sweat beading off his forehead, and his mouth turned into a small shy smile. "We can't be loud baby…" His hands slipped up to my neck, and he bent over top of me moving his hands to the pillow underneath my head and kissed my lips softly. I moved one of my hands, which both fell to the bed when he moved his arms, onto his right thigh, while my other hand grabbed a hold of his cock. He meowed…kind of pathetic like…like a newborn kitten, and put his head down onto my collarbone groaning into my skin. With each up and down motion he was making over top of me, and every time I would pull on his dick he seemed to be getting closer and closer to his release. He actually seemed to be wearing down faster than usual, probably because he hasn't had so much sleep, so I slowly raised myself up wrapping both arms around his back. He quickly wrapped his arms around my neck as I gently moved us around, keeping my hard dick inside him still, and softly laid him on his back. His head was at the foot of the bed and as soon as he was flat on his back he dropped his arms from my neck and wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me deeper inside him. "I love you Ken…" I smiled putting my hands outside his head and softly hit inside him, going as deep as I could. He moaned, arched his back and closed his eyes telling me I hit that one sweet spot. I snapped my hips back and hit it again getting a louder moan. His right hand came down quick and started to touch himself moving his hand about 20 times faster than my hips. His head thrashed around back and forth and I moved down quick attaching my lisp to his open, creamy white neck. I first kissed softy before sticking my tongue out and licked from the middle of his neck, up to the bottom of his ear. I moved my tongue back down to his neck and greedily started sucking. I even let my teeth bite down on his flesh making both his hands move up to my face. He turned my head fast and pulled my mouth down on his and kissed me hard. Things started to become blurry, my head started to spin and my arms gave out on me. I fell over top of him, still hitting inside him and screamed as quietly as I could into his neck. His arms and legs wrapped around my body, tightening around me and also screamed into my neck.

I was pleasantly surprised that Logan just let me fall on top of him, after pulling out and stay there. His legs dropped form around my waist and one of his hands stayed behind my neck, where he gently and slowly started to run his fingers through my hair on the back of my head. "So…tomorrow…I told Lisa I would let her get some things for her room and some new clothes for school. I am pretty sure she would want you to come with us." I smirked and nodded snuggling my face into the side of his neck. "And I asked Carlos to babysit so we could just spend the day with her."

"No James?"

"He has an audition for some Soap Opera." I nodded again and he yawned loudly setting his other hand on my back and patted gently. "I gotta clean myself up." I groaned quietly and rolled off of him lying flat on my back again on our big comfy bed. The bed squeaked and I heard soft, fast footsteps to our master bedroom. I opened my eyes and stared up at our ceiling. It had only been one day since we got back from MN. All of the boxes and, almost everything from my parents' house was here when our plane landed and we spent most of the night unpacking everything of Lisa's. Everything else, of Katie's or my parents stuff, stayed in the boxes and stacked up in one of our many spare rooms for us, mostly Lisa and I, to go through. And because she starts school in one day, we probably won't be going through our family history any time soon. "I think you need to get some new socks tomorrow as well." I turned my head and smiled at his half naked body. He was wearing a pair of my sweats and nothing else. He jumped on the bed fast and laid on his side, getting under the blankets. I slowly pushed myself up and turned my body also getting under the blankets. "I swear since we got back from MN, and I started laundry, every single sock of yours has at least two holes in them. One at the toes and one at the heel." I laughed and turned on my side facing him. He was rubbing his eyes in the cutest way possible making it harder for me not jump on him again. "Also…someone's birthday is coming up…" I laughed loudly making him turn his body fast and push into mine. I held around him with one arm and he snuggled into my chest. "I think I deserve to get myself a present."

"Like you do every year." My left nipple was lightly pinched and I smiled closing my eyes. "You have to tell me what you want."

"Well…I have everything a guy could ask for. I have you, our sweet baby boy…I have my friends and I have my niece living under my roof happy and healthy. What more could I want?" I slowly started to move my hand up and down his back making him dig deeper into me. "Actually…" I opened my eyes and smiled big. "I wouldn't mind a new watch." I nodded and pulled him closer to me so that I could feel his hot sweet breath on my skin. "But like I say every year…"

"I don't have to get you anything. Yeah I know. If you're not careful I might take you up on that." I was pushed hard and without giving me time to rebuttal he was over top of me, lacing our hands together and pinning them up above my head. He was kissing me hard and fast locking me under him completely. It wasn't like us to go more than once in one night, unless we were drunk or it was a special occasion. But the way his lips were working overtime and the way he was grinding down on top of me, made me think maybe he wanted more…I pushed up fast turning my head away from him and looked to our closed bedroom door. I know I heard a cry…a soft one. Like the soft cry of a 15 year old girl. Logan, however, didn't obviously, because he grabbed my face and started to kiss me again. I gently but firmly pushed him off me and hopped out of the bed.

"Kendall…" I pulled on my boxers and grabbed a white shirt from my dresser. "Listen jerk…I'm giving you my best moves right now." I smirked and turned back to him putting my hand out. He sighed pushing the hair off his forehead and jumped off the bed running to me. We held hands as I walked us out of the room and stopped in the dark empty hallway. Lisa's bedroom door was wide open and the small light on the table by her bed was on. I frowned and started to walk towards her room but my arm was gently pulled back. "Wait…she's in the bathroom." I turned quick and watched Logan walks to the door knocking quietly and gently. "Lisa…are you okay sweetie?" I slowly started to walk towards him but when she spoke I was frozen in my steps.

"Something's wrong Uncle Logan." He turned to me quick, panic strewn across his face. "Something's wrong with me."

"What do you mean? Are you sick?"

"I think-think so…I'm bleeding." My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and I continued to walk towards them. "My tummy hurts…"

"Okay…can I come in? Or do you want to go to the hospital?" I stopped right behind Logan setting a hand on his hip. We heard the lock on the door and Logan turned to me, kissed my chin and quickly walked in shutting the door kind of roughly behind him. As soon as that door shut, my last normal breath was gone from my body. The only thing I could think of doing was walking to the wall opposite of the bedroom door.

It was honestly the longest two minutes of my life. The only time I had felt this nervous or worried was when Adam was being born and that was a whole 34 hours. This…this was so short and life changing, and not just for Lisa. When the bathroom door opened and Logan walked out a blank look on his face, my toes went numb. I walked right in front of him hearing the door shut softly behind him. We locked eyes before he sighed out hard and low. "She got her period." My whole body loosened up and I frowned. He looked up at me and shook his head. "For the first time Kendall. She's 15 years old and she just got her period. She's starting puberty and she is absolutely terrified. So either you can go to the store and grab her…feminine products…"

"No way in hell Logan." He put up a hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Or…you can stay here with her and tell her how normal it is to get your period so late and the ins and outs of her body." My mouth went dry and he smirked patting my chest. "That's what I thought. Now…I've never had to tell with this, but I know she's going to need like…pads, or tampons, and grab her some Midol. It should help with the cramps." I dumbly nodded along and he sighed putting his hands on his hips. "I guess I should have asked her if she needed any of that stuff but…" He shrugged and pushed past me walking to her room. I followed quick, not wanting to face my niece and swallowed hard. I stopped short and frowned again seeing Logan pushing her comforter off her bed along with her pillows.

"What are you doing?" I walked around him and glanced down at her bed. I closed my eyes fast and turned away trying my hardest to get the image of the blood on her sheet out of my head.

"She said she woke up from a bad pain in her stomach. When she got up to come ask us for some medicine she saw her bed and freaked out." I nodded and also put my hand son my hips. "Babe I know this is a little uncomfortable, but she really needs…"

"I know. I'll go right now." I quickly walked to him, kissed the back of his head and headed out of the room as fast as I could.

The drive was actually nice because I had so much running in my head and I was alone, so I had time to think things through. It wasn't a big deal that she got her…thing…I just didn't know how to deal with it. Logan…well he's wanted to be a doctor for the longest time and with every medical book he's ever read I am not surprised he knows so much about the female anatomy. It was times like these where I was entirely grateful for my sexy, short, smart hunk of a husband. He wasn't just an adorable face and cute ass. He has a heart of gold and a brain the size of Texas.

I walked into the store looking for a female employee. I had no idea what kind, or brand to get so I needed some help. Because it was almost midnight, the pharmacy was closed but there was a lady behind the counter with a white coat on. She was a little older but she was really my only hope. I walked up to the counter and gently tapped on the glass. She turned to me and smiled small walking to the door leading out from behind the counter. The door shut softly and she smiled big at me. "Hi! I'm sorry the pharmacy is closed…"

"No I know…I just need some help and…" I felt my cheeks get hot and swallowed hard looking down. "My niece just started her…period…for the first time and I have no idea what to get for her. My husband said pads and tampons and Midol but I don't know where to go for that or why type to get her and she's in pain and I just want her to feel better." I looked up quick and forced a smile. The little old lady smield big and turned motioning for me to follow. I did, quickly and tensed up walking down an aisle I had only ever come down for one thing. Condoms. I can't believe I never even notice the other side of the aisle with all the girl things.

"Because it's her first time, and you said she's in pain, I'm going to recommend you get her these…and this." She handed em two different things. One was a soft package of pads, and the other a box of tampons. I felt so weird holding the two things but looked up fast seeing her reaching for a smaller box of something called Midol. It said extra strength so I was happy for that. "Is your niece just visiting you and your husband?" She again motioned for me to follow her.

"Actually…my sister passed away, a week ago and she is under our custody now." She stopped fast and turned to face me. Her mouth parted slightly and I smiled small. "I've never had to deal with this before. This is all…really, really new to me." She gave me a sad sympathetic smile and touched my arm softly.

"It's okay. You're doing good. And I'm sorry for your loss." I smiled small and looked down at all the things in my arms which were really only three things. "You know what…I also recommend something else. Something that will not only help her but you and your husband." She turned fast and started walking away again. I smirked and once again, hurried after.

By the time I got home the lights were on in the house and when I walked up to the front door holding my many bags, I heard crying form my infant son. I walked in quickly and shut the door softly. Logan got up from the couch rocking Adam and glanced down at my bas in my hands. "I send you to get three things and you come back with half the store." I smiled and let him walk to me. "I'll go take them up to her. Take him will ya?" I set the bags down quick and took my screeching son from Logan who only cried louder seeing Logan bending down. "What did you get…ice cream, cookies, frozen pizza?" He stood up holding a bag with Lisa's things and I laughed bouncing Adam on my hip. "Are you high?"

"No…but we have a girl upstairs going through her very first…period and who knows what she might want to make herself feel better. The lady at the store told me most girls get extra hungry and have odd ravings when they get their…period." I finished softly, hating the word coming out of my mouth. He smiled and glanced down shaking his head.

"Do you think you'll ever be comfortable saying the word period?" He stuck his tongue out at me as he walked to the stairs.

"Probably not…"


	4. Chapter 4: Patience

"Do you guys really have to come in with me?" I smirked glancing around the huge office and raised my left foot resting it on my right knee.

"Actually we do. We need to talk to the dean. Are you embarrassed to have your uncles sitting next to you? Did you see a cute boy?" I was elbowed by my niece who was blushing madly staring down at her lap. I laughed quietly and turned to my right to see Logan entertaining Adam who was squeaking every now and then with approval. Logan had a little duck that when you squeezed his stomach he would quack, and it was cracking Adam up. He was sitting on Logan's lap with a little beanie on his head and mittens on his hands, along with his little sweat pants and grey sweater. We lived in L.A. but Logan was paranoid even with the 70 degree weather that Adam would get sick, so he was always over prepared for going out with Adam. "You have her birth certificate right?" Logan glanced sideways at me, giving me his famous "are you serious" look before turning back to Adam and squeezing the duck again.

"I have all the paper work darling. Calm yourself." I stuck my tongue out at him and looked ahead of me at the secretary who was staring at us. I smiled small, but she looked away fast and went back to work. I frowned and sighed out quietly twirling my thumbs around each other on my lap. "What time is it? She's going to be late for her first class." Just I turned back to Logan bringing my left wrist up for him to look at the door to the Dean's office opened and a kid, maybe a year or two older than Lisa walked out holding a piece of paper and putting a black backpack on his shoulder.

"I'm serious Ricky. One more and you're out. And I'll make sure to give your parents a call before you go home today." I saw the kid roll his eyes as he walked away from the Dean but he stopped very fast. He suddenly was all smiles and looked friendlier then he did moments ago. And then I felt a shift next to me and turned to see Lisa smiling up at the boy who now looked like nothing but trouble. I cleared my throat fast and stood up tall making the kid turn to me, smile gone. "Ricky…get to class. Now. Mr. Knight I presume." I waited to look at the Dean until the kid walked out of the office. He waved and smiled again at Lisa but walked out anyway. I sighed and turned to see Logan standing and shaking the Deans hand.

"Hello Professor. My name is Logan and this is my husband Kendall and our niece Lisa." I extend my hand to the Dean who took it, smiling big.

"Nice to meet you two in person. Please come into my office. And Miss Lisa I will get your schedule printed out and send you on your way to class so you are not late." I put a hand on Lisa's shoulder and pushed her along to the office where she sighed and sat down next to Logan who was extending Adam up to me. As soon as I took him Logan reached in the baby bag that was also serving as the bag holding all the papers for Lisa and took out a yellow folder. "I'm going to have the office aide to show you to your first class which is world history. If you ever have questions, need help, or just want to talk, my door is always open. I know it can be a little unnerving to come to a new school after losing a parent." Lisa only looked down tucking hair behind her ear. Logan set a hand on her shoulder and watched the Dean walk to a printer in the corner of his office. "Also for every student that comes into this school, at any time we do a mandatory counselor meeting just to get everyone on the same page so to speak. Yours is at 1:30, during your 5th period today so you will be excused for that." The dean gently set a piece of paper down in front of Lisa sitting down in his desk. He picked up his phone and cleared his throat pressing one button. "Claire…can you send in Samantha? I need her to show around a new student. Thank you." He set the phone down and continued to talk again but was cut off. I turned holding Adam and looked at a girl, maybe 18 wearing the same school uniform Lisa was wearing. She smiled big and walked to the desk looking at the piece of paper on it and then smiled down at Lisa.

"I can show you around a little bit before I drop you off at class. My name is Samantha but a lot of people call me Sammy." Lisa stood up slowly taking the piece of paper and smiled at the girl.

"Lisa." The two girls smiled at each other and started to walk out. I gently reached out and grabbed Lisa's arm stopping her. She looked up at me and smiled walking into me, hugging me softly. "Thanks." I hugged her back with one arm and patted her back gently. "See you after school. Love you guys." Logan waved at her small and I moved to the empty chair in front of the dean's desk sitting down with Adam in my lap. I heard the door shut behind us and sat back letting Adam play with the tie hanging around my neck. I wasn't sure why I had to dress up to meet the Dean but when I woke up my outfit was already picked out for me, with one skinny black tie. I hated it but as soon as I started complaining, Logan threatened me with no sex so it shut me up fast.

"So I'm going to make this go by as quickly as possible because I know you two must be busy with your own baby so we'll start by dealing with the payment method which you, Logan said would be up front, right now? For the whole year?" Logan nodded fast and reached back in the baby bag grabbing his wallet and check book. While Logan signed the cheek, making sure it was the right amount I cleared my throat and moved forward in my chair a little.

"I hate to admit this too you because i know you probably hear this all the time, but I just want to make sure she's going to be okay here." The Dean, whose name plate read Robert, leaned forward and laced his hands on the top of his desk. "With her mother just dying, and having to move hallway across the country, and having I guess…famous guardians now, I don't want people to give her a hard time." I heard the cheek get ripped out of Logan's book and watched him slid it over to Robert who smiled.

"This school is so private and so expensive for that exact reason Mr. Knight. Every student that walks through these halls has a very famous or rich parent. Most kids that get transferred here are because the public school was too hard for them. When you but a bunch of celebrity children in one place, no one can stick out. She's going to be just fine here, and as far as anyone saying anything to her about her mother…" He breathed out slowly and shrugged. "A lot of these kids have seen their parent son drugs, or drunk. This isn't anything new to these kids. If she doesn't bring it up, no one will. Trust me Mr. Knight." I smiled and nodded feeling a little better but still had one problem burning at the back fo my head. Logan beat me to it though.

"For me it's not just about that. We are obviously two gay men who are married and have their own child. I'm afraid she won't get accepted because of it." I gently set my free hand, the one not holding around Adam, on his knee squeezing softly. Robert only chuckled and stood up again walking to a filing cabinet.

"I promise you two, the last thing anyone in this school will care about is who you two are married too. It's shocking to hear but kids at this school aren't very judgmental, mostly because they've seen it all. And I'll admit there are a few bad seeds walking around, but looking at her transcript, she was a good student, on the swim team, did ballet, very interested in art…she'll do just fine guys. I promise my job on it." I chuckled quietly and turned to Logan who smiled and opened his folder. This was going to be the boring part. The paperwork.

About 30 minutes later, I was putting Adam in his car seat and trying my hardest to pay attention to everything Logan was telling me as he put the baby bag in the seat next to Adam. "Over 200 clubs she can join 20 different sports teams…God this is a great school. She picked a good one. And the academic rates are fantastic. 94% graduation rates, 73% of that with a 3.8 and higher…are you listening?" I looked up fast and over at Logan who was leaning against the open door to our mid-size SUV. I smirked and he rolled his eyes setting all the new paperwork in the baby bag on the seat. "Hey you wanna grab some coffee or something before we go see James and Carlos?" I kissed Adam's head making him squeak and shut the door just as Logan walked up beside me. I quickly opened the passenger door for him and held it open as eh climbed in.

"Sure." I leaned in fast and kissed his cheek making him groan and push me away so he could buckle himself in. "You know…" I shut the door softly and walked around the front of the car to get to my door. When I shut it shoved the key in the ignition and turned to him. "If I didn't know any better I'd think the Dean was gay."

"What?" He laughed and put his head back shaking it softly. "You are so ridiculous. How could you get that? Especially because you have the worst gay-dar." I let my mouth hang open in disgust as I started the car and slowly backed out of the parking spot. "What, it's the truth." I felt his warm hand cup my thigh and shivered as his pinky rubbed on the inseam of my pants creeping slowly to the crotch. "You only figured out I was gay and into you when I attacked you and shoved my hand down your pants." Now it was my turn to laugh as I started to drive away from the school. "What's so funny?"

"You, Mr. prude. I was the one who attacked you, first of all, and I knew you were gay even before you did." I heard him scoff and say something under his breath as he squeezed my thigh making my breath pick up speed. "Besides…" I reached down quick and grabbed his hand pushing it off my leg. "I saw how he was looking at you, and me to be completely honest. That was like a buffet for him." The hand was back on my leg except this time to pinch me.

"I swear to God Kendall Knight…you are cruisin for a bruisin." My only response was laughter making him of course pinch me again.

After getting coffee and a milk for Adam we finally pulled up the long road to James and Carlos's house. They lived directly on the coast, with their own private beach and had an immense amount of property. Like their own ranch practically.. They even had two horses. They were the typical celebrities, getting any and everything their hearts desired. Which was good for me because I never had to spend I dime to ride a horse, which I loved. Sometimes I would spend hours with their horses. Well before Adam. I parked right in front of their closed garage and grabbed my coffee cup getting out of the car. I heard Logan tell Adam he was going to see his favorite uncles and while he got him out of the car while trying to hold his coffee cup and keep Adam up straight, I got the baby bag. When I shut my door, Logan shut the other back door and we both walked up the front door of our best friend's house. Instead of knocking I just let myself in and moved out of the way for Logan. He walked in, I shut the door but instead of following Logan I stopped and noticed jeans thrown almost half hazardly to the floor by the bottom of the stairs. "Hey…" Logan turned quick and I pointed to the jeans frowning. He smirked and shook his head.

"I bet their banging like wild animals." I snickered and set the bag down extending my hand. He sighed but took it and let me lead him upstairs. "I don't want to see either of their…c-o-c-k-s, Kendall."

"Babe you don't need to spell anything…he can't understand you." He squeezed my hand dangerously tight but I only shrugged it off because when we got to the top of the stairs I could hear something. Like talking…maybe even laughing. I saw their bedroom door halfway open and walked to it quickly. Logan tried to get me to stop but I instead shoved my coffee cup in his hand and peered into the bedroom. I hid my 14 year old boy giggle seeing James and Carlos in their bed. James was on his back with his hands behind his head with Carlos lying on him sort of. His head was on James's arm and one of his hands was resting on his chest, over his left peck, and his leg, tangled in the sheet of the bed was draped over James legs and thankfully covering his dick. Just as I was about to run in, screaming like a banshee to scare them and embarrass Carlos probably, there was a giggle that echoed around the whole hallway, and into the room. I ducked back out into the hallway and looked to Adam who was knawign on his own hand, laughing at God knows what.

"God damn-it Knight!" I couldn't help the smirk as I heard James's voice boom out into the hallway and hear Carlos's embarrassed cussing.

"Hey guys!" Logan smacked my chest and walked back to the stairs telling me I was a bad friend. I only giggled and looked back in the room seeing both of them up and clothed. I walked in, like I owned the place and smiled bright at both of them. Carlos pulled on a shirt roughly, and then pulled on jeans. As he walked out past me he shoved me slightly while zipping up and buttoning his jeans. I chuckled and turned to follow after him, but James quickly and quietly rushed to me grabbing my arm. I frowned and he looked over my shoulder shaking his head.

"It took me all God damn week to convince Carlos that me going to New York for a filming for two weeks wasn't going to be bad because he thinks I'm going to meet someone out there and I asked him if he wanted to come with me but he doesn't and…" He stopped fast let me go and looked down backing away a little. "He will kill me if he finds out I am telling you this but your my best friend and so is Logan and while I'm away for two weeks I want to make sure Carlos doesn't do anything…stupid." I frowned and put my hand son my hips raising an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" He looked up slowly and licked his lips glancing over my shoulder again.

"He's picked up a pretty bad drinking problem." My hands fell off my hips as he turned and walked to his huge walk in closet. "At first it was just him having too much every other night when we went out or whatever. But then he started doing it at night, every night, even at home. He has just been tossing them back like no one's business. I don't know why it started or how it started and I know you got a lot on your plate bro. I'm not asking you to put all my shit and his own your shoulders but I don't want to leave for two weeks and worry that he's gonna get behind the wheel or go home with some random dude. I'm worried ya know." He walked back out to me slipping on a pair of light blue jeans and a plain black v neck shirt. He ruffled his hair a little and shrugged his shoulder looking down at the ground, genuinely hurt. Like…I know James. He's blaming himself for whatever is going on with Carlos. I know because James and I are a lot like each other in that respect. If someone we love is pain, or suffering, we put it upon ourselves to try to take their pain away, while feeling like an asshole for causing it (even if we didn't). It's in our nature.

"Have you talked to him about it? I mean…the excessive drinking?" He looked up and chuckled rolling his eyes. He walked to his huge master bathroom which over looked the ocean and flicked on the light grabbing a stick of deodorant.

"Yay I did a couple nights ago, when he was smashed. He pushed me really fucking hard and I fell on my ass. And then he cried and he told me all this shit about how I'm probably cheating on him because he thinks I deserve someone hotter and then went on to say how he missed making music…going on tour…all this shit just came out and he passed out." I leaned against the door frame and watched him put the deodorant down and grab his cologne. "When he woke up the next morning, I asked if there was anything he wanted to talk about and he said he was fine and just got too drunk last night. It's the same thing every day." After spritzing two pumps onto his neck and chest he set it down and shrugged. "I'm at a fucking loss. The only time he hasn't been shit faced drunk was when we were back in Minnesota. I guess seeing Katie…not around really made him hit rock bottom. But as soon as we got back home, he was back to drinking. I don't' know what to do dude." I sighed out and walked into him setting a hand on his shoulder and standing next to him. We both leaned against the counter in his bathroom and sighed out at the same time.

"If you thinks it's really bad you need to talk to him about it. Sober. And if talking to him makes it worse you need to intervene. Like maybe take all the liquor out of the house and have him talk to someone else. Like a professional. Therapist kind of thing. To find out what's going on in his head, ya know. And just like you two were there for Logan and I watching Adam, going to Minnesota with us…we're here for you. He's one of my best friends, just like you are. You guys are like brothers. We got your backs." He nodded laughing quietly and yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Last night was a pretty quiet night. Only had a few drinks and then we banged. I only got a few hours a sleep before he woke me up again and we banged again. I don't know if that's because he knows I'm leaving in todays or what but…" He laughed and pushed off the sink walking to the window and pushing it open. "I just feel so helpless with him right now Kendall."

"With who?" We both turned to Logan who walked in shirtless. I perke3d up but he gave me a dirty look and raised the balled up shirt he was just wearing along with his tie. "Adam just spit up on me. He feels better now but I need a shirt and Carlos said I could have one of his." James laughed at him as he walked out past him taking the shit with him. "Everything alright?" I walked to him fast bent down, and attached my lips to his left nipple. He giggled like a little kid and ran his hands through my hair as I scooped him up, under his thighs raising him off the ground. His arms rested on my shoulders as I kissed, bit and licked along his chest and walked him out of the bathroom.

"God damn your kid is nasty." I dropped Logan softly but quickly and glared at James as he tossed a new clean plain white shirt to Logan who caught it gracefully. Logan kissed em softly before he shoved James and ran out of the room. I smiled small but turned to James and turned serious, very fast. He laughed and shrugged. "We'll get through it, I know, I just don't have very good patience."


End file.
